Freaky Friends are More than Meets the Eye
by BlitzwingTheCon
Summary: Sequel to A Couple of Freaks. I have adopted from Screamersgirl200. It's school time for the bots and cons. How will they survive in a human school surrounded by some of the weirdest kids this century? ADOPTED.
1. Chapter 1

I am adopting from Screamersgirl200.

**Well, im back with the sequel to 'A Couple of Freaks'!**

**I know it's been a while but i've only just thought of an idea for this first chapter :)**

**Anyways, don't read this if you havent read 'A couple of freaks' cause it wont make much sense to you if you do ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything accociated with it apart from my OC's of course :)**

* * *

Freaky friends are more than meets the eye

Chapter 1 - Prelude

Lounging here on the roof of the now Autobot and Decepticon headquarters my thoughts drifted back to the times gone in the past month. It has gone so fast that it was mostly all a blur of good times, laughter but also annoyances.

I am speaking of course about Blitzwing. A top general in the Decepticon army, well, what's left of it anyway, and my older brother.

He is being even more protective than before, not wanting Jazz to steal my so called 'innocence' which is a load of rubbish and he know's it. Probably just trying to annoy me in some twisted insane way.

Back to my original thought patterns I wonder what the future will have in store for us. The us being my extended family consisting of both Decepticons and Autobots, although I do not count Bumblebee as a family member, considering I have my hands full enough with Blitz.

I heard a crash in the background and shouting the next minute, proving my last theory of annoying mini-bots.

I shook my head and chuckled at the idiocy that is the yellow compact car in the other room while a shadow cast over me, blocking the last of the warming rays of sunshine from my metallic flesh.

"You know I didn't ask for you to become a cloud" I squinted up at the figure blocking my light.

"I kno'" was all the figure said with a slight chuckle.

"I see you finally got away from the ego-maniac" I spoke, starting a conversation.

"Which one?" a confused voice answered back.

"The one with an exceedingly big chin" I replied trying to move into the sunlight but my personal cloud just moved with me.

I sighed, giving up on whatever chances I had left of warming up.

"Ya could jus' say please" he chuckled.

"Or I could call up my brother. Im sure he would just blow a gasket at seeing us standing in a one metre perimeter with each other, let alone talking, Jazz" I smirked.

"An' then I would have ta hide again" Jazz frowned.

"He's gunna find us eventually and when he does I think he will shoot first and ask questions later. Well, it's better than what Megs would do" I shuddered.

I thought back to when Megatron found out about our little relationship. Not a conversation I want to have again. He's even more protective of me than Blitzwing and that's saying something. That and he was trying to have the 'Birds and the Bee's' talk with me; which was when I promptly left before it could develop any further.

"Why is it tha' everyone is out for my head?" Jazz asked.

"Because I managed to make my way and create a special place in each of their sparks for me" I giggled and then facepalmed. "Speaking of sparks, you better run because Blitz just used the bond to find out where I am".

"He has? Damn, an' I was hopin' ta spend more time wit' ya" Jazz smiled and made to jump off the roof.

He turned around and waited until we could both hear the clang of footsteps and a familiar mech came into view, as Hothead.

He smirked, blew me a kiss, shook his aft at Blitz, who was getting angrier by the second, and jumped off the building and ran like Unicron himself was on his tail.

I grinned at the joke and clambered to my feet.

"He's going to keep trying to annoy you no matter how hard you hit him Blitz" I smiled at him as he picked me up and held me to his chest as if I was a sparkling.

"I know, im just vaiting vor him to mezz up and zhen I vill get my revenge" he smirked as he carried me indoors and away from the now slightly starry sky.

* * *

**And it was very short but I just wanted to get it out so you dont think i've abandoned you or anything :)**

**You know the drill, dont forget to review cause it's been sooo long since I have got one!**

**See ya later :D ~ From Screamersgirl200's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am adopting from Screamersgirl200.

**Well, i've finished all my exams and now im done with high school! :D**

**All that's left to go is prom and then sixth form :/**

**Anyways, I know I havent updated in a while so this chapter is long overdue ^^'**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Emmy! It'z time to go!" I heard Blitz call up to me from inside the building.

I sighed and gave one last look at the view from the top of the autobot base, knowing that I wouldn't see it again for several months.

"Emerald-Star! If you don't get you aft down here this second I will come up there and get you myself" I heard Megatron growl warningly.

"COMING!" I shouted back.

"Don't blow a gasket" I mumbled under my breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear me as I jumped through the broken window to get back inside.

"I still don't see why she has to go! I mean she could get tutors over here or something! I'll even get my dad to pay" screamed Sari to Optimus as she saw me.

She let go of Optimus' foot, ran over to me and flung her petite arms round my waist in a death grip.

"Why do you have to go?" she cried, sobbing into my outfit.

"Hey, hey there Sari" I tried to console her. "I do have a human family that misses me too and friends back home that will want to see me".

"Why can't I go with you though?" she whined, banging her fists onto my stomach in a bit of a tantrum.

"Because your family is here and this is where you are needed to help the Autobots" I explained, falling slightly to the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me.

"But you can come visit me in Britain whenever you want" I said hurridly, choosing to ignore the facepalm Bumblebee did with a face that clearly asked 'Why did you tell her something like that?'.

That seemed to cheer Sari up slightly as she loosened her grip on my clothes.

"Okay but you best go on chat every night" she said, motioning her head to the computer console.

"I'll do my best, but I cant guarantee every night because I might have homework to do" I spoke, silently hoping that she wouldnt have another crying fit.

"Okay" she sniffled as she let go of me and took a step back.

I smiled at her reassuringly and turned to look at the rest of the Autobot team, minus one Sentinel Prime, and waved.

"I can't believe im saying this but here goes..." I started.

"I'll miss you guys even though you are a bunch of goody two shoes" I smiled at them.

"I will miss you too Em but remember to do those exercises every morning like I showed you how" Prowl said nodding to me.

"Sure thing Prowl" I nodded back to him and quickly added, "I will make sure Jazz doesn't slack off on video games like he usually does".

"At least he hasn't got Bumblebee as a bad influence there" Prowl smiled as we got two indignant shouts of 'Hey!' in the background.

"Nah tha' was uncalled for Prowl" Jazz said activating his holoform and wrapping his arms round my waist as I heard Blitz growl menacingly.

"Oh hush you" I laughed at my brother who just huffed and muttered in hushed tones; no doubt cursing Jazz to the deepest pit on Cybertron.

"Anywho, im not going to draw this farewell out any longer, so see you in the next school holidays" I smiled while plying Jazz' hands from around me.

"I'll miss you!" Sari shouted to me, waving.

I just nodded and climbed into a transformed Blitz' cockpit as the glass dome came down.

"Are jou veally zure jou vant to go back?" Blitz asked me as I could hear his engines starting up.

"Yeah" I smiled sadly, taking one last look at my home away from home.

* * *

**Yep, really rubbish chapter but i've got writers block again so...**

**Anyways, please review if you can ^^**

**See ya for now... :)**

Sorry,the thing got weird,only way I could post it.

BlitzwingTheCon does NOT own the ideas,nor does she own Transformers. The idea belongs to Screamersgirl200.


End file.
